hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Buddhism Hotline Discord Server
About ''The Buddhism Hotline Discord'' is a Discord server where fans of the show can preach the word of Buddhism. There have been many events and arcs that have taken place in this server. Or to be exact servers as there have been 3. The Beginning The original server had been created some time in July of 2017. Not much is known about the beginning of the original server as Philli the original server owner had gotten into a car accident and lost a lot of his memory. Stated by original member Lieutenant Roosevelt, At this time is when the original raids started, Often call in streams and Minecraft streams, Back then the server had backbone and would often grab IPs and sometimes hack the streamers they raided. It has been stated by an old member named bfhongkong that there were more than one server at the beginning that would never gain traction. However Philli's server would be the first to be noticed by many. It would be home originally to 700+ members until the tragic event that is it's destruction. It is also known that a person by the name of Senou would join to become dormant until late October of 2017. October 2017 Sometime in October Mike Hard (Invited by Roosevelt) would post an invite to Phill's server during a stream in the live chat. This would be the link that would allow many important people to join the discord including Johnathot Hills, (Scorched Kaiden) Wesleyxmike, (Helmet Boy) TheJumpyBlazeFTW, MajesticSuffer, and Ultracrist. November 11th, 2017 The First Coach Eli Raid On the 11th of November, another raid was hosted in the Buddhism hotline discord server. But one of their targets would become a staple target in their raids. His name was Elias Melas. A.K.A. Coach Eli. During the raids either TheJumpyBlazeFTW or Nick Gurs found Coach eli in their recommended list on youtube. Its unknown which one it is. The raiders quickly noticed that Coach Eli had a striking resemblance to Michael from Vsauce. So they used it to their advantage by calling into his show and saying, "Hey Vsauce Michael here." and asked him where his fingers were. They also spammed his chat with the standard buddha raid and many racist terms. And called his google voice number so many times that it crashed on the air. Coach Eli's girlfriend at the time Dana tried to stop the chaos in the chat to no avail. A few more raids would happen to coach eli that would even happen in the second server that would be made after the first servers destruction. One of these events includes Jonathon Hills from the Buddhism hotline calling into coach eli's stream asking for advice on what to do about his girlfriend Katie talking to his friend Gregory. While raiding him a few more times members of the discord started to doxx him and got his moms address and his phone number and started to send the address pizzas. But the chat mod named Black Healthy Cat told everyone to stop. Beene Animal Jam Raids - Late November One Animal Jam streamer that was a target of the Buddhism Hotline Discord Server raids was a little girl named Beene03151. She would stream animal jam for her fans until Scorched Kaiden (Johnathot Hills) and Nick Gurs (MoonManMafia) got her stream key and played porn on her YouTube Channel. Before Scorched Kaiden (Johnathot Hills) got her stream key there were 2 raids on her youtube channel. The dates of these raids are unknown but what is known is that the events of killnigs happened an hour after the second beanie raid. The first raid started off with WesleyxMike (Helmet Boy) tricking beanie into giving her Google Hangouts link to him in the chat. Then he and Senou joined the hangouts call. WesleyxMike started moaning and rubbing his nipples until he got kicked from the call. Senou stayed quiet while WesleyxMike did it until he got kicked. That's when he turned on his camera and called himself the nigger killer while dabbing. WesleyxMike then joined back on an alt and started threatening Beene. 2 more people joined the call as well. One of them being a guy called An Average Guy 9. All he did in the raid was talk and ask about Buddhism. The raid ended with WesleyxMike showing happypuppies.net on the girls live stream and Beene changing the live stream name to "petofile" hacked it. The second raid started off with Beene falling for the same trick while also being kinda skeptical about it at first. That's when Johnathot Hills, WesleyxMike, Ultracrist, and Majestic Suffer went into the call and harassed Beene. It got to the point where she got her older sister to come onto the stream and try to argue with everyone. But it ended in the discords favor as all they got was fap material from her sisters Instagram Pics. Pizza Bombing/Doxxing Drama Sometime during November in a VC a few members went power mad and took raiding too far, this resulted in many of the problems the community would later face with drama and doxxing. While it is unknown who originally started the doxxing, many say someone who doxxed Coach Eli may have made doxxing become a common problem in the Server. One popular example was when Nick Gurs (MoonManMafia) decided to have a "raid" on his school and it ended up with Pizza Bombing and led to the User getting in trouble at school and with police, as this went on it started many other problems the community still struggles with today. KillNigs Vs Johnathot An hour after the 2nd Beene Raid a guy named killnigs joined the vc as everyone celebrated getting Beene to get her sister on the live stream. KillNigs first started to be a dick and called Johnathot a squeaker because at the time his voice was very high pitched. WesleyxMike tried defending Johnathot but KillNigs ended up making fun of his dead mother and pissing him off even more. WesleyxMike then said fuck it and joined the KillNigs bandwagon. He told KillNigs Johnathot's Grandmother was dead so they both started to make fun of him about it. Senou then joined the vc and heard Johnathot being made fun of by Wesleyxmike and KillNigs. Senou DM'ed WesleyxMike asking him why he was making fun of Johnathot. But this was all apart of a plan to get KillNigs banned from the server. Senou became trial mod around a week or 2 before and he was most likely going to be promoted the next day. So WesleyxMike thought about tricking KillNigs into believing that he was on his side to then get him banned. WesleyxMike Dm'ed Johnathot about the plan and apologized about making fun of his grandmother. In reality this would cause Senou to be demoted and Wesleyxmike and Johnathot to be banned. But the plan wouldn't even have the time to be realized. Freemathis (Lars loud) a Moderator joined. He told everyone there would be a court case the next day discussing Johnathot and whether he should be banned. But none of that would happen. Mikayla hard, Mike Hard's girlfriend joined the server recently. Mike Hard being the co-owner of the discord server made a rule where you couldn't talk shit about Mikayla. If they did they would be permanently banned. Mikayla joined the vc the next day hours before the court case while KillNigs was in there. Apparently KillNigs pissed her off so she banned him. Everyone thought that would be the end of it but KillNigs wasn't done fucking with everybody. He joined the discord spamming the real names of Mike and Mikayla and kept getting banned by Senou. Finally he stopped joining and no one heard from him again. But people were planning behind the scenes. Something big. Something that would completely destroy the server and have it be replaced and run by Jonathon Hills. The PainMaker44 Court Case The PainMaker court case started off with a man named PainMaker44 DM'ing several members including Johnathot (Scorched Kadien) and Nick Gurs (MoonManMafia) and made claims that Johnathot was a doxxer/made threats and told Nick Gurs he was going to get Johnathot banned and attempted to blackmail him. Soon after PainMaker would join the VC and accuse Johnathot Hills of threatening to ddos his internet and send a bomb to his house. Freemathis started a court case to discuss whether PainMaker or Johnathot was in the wrong. During the court case weird things happened. The music bot Hime was moved into the court case disrupting it multiple times and people were getting muted while presenting their evidence. Jumpy Blaze gave evidence that PainMaker was actually KillNigs because only he would try to get Johnathot banned. But while he was saying his evidence he kept being muted by who was later found out to be Jonathon. WesleyxMike then joined the Court Room VC and became very pissed that people were trying to get Johnathot banned. PainMaker dismissed all of WesleyxMike's points that he was starting shit because he just didn't like Johnathot as him trying to defend his friend. Later on during the court case PainMaker posted apparent proof that Johnathot threatened him in DMs. This was however proven to be faked DMs as there were no DMs between the 2 on either side and Nick Gurs was able to prove it by using a Photoshop detector which detected it as Photoshopped. Mikayla joined the VC wondering what was going on and PainMaker then called her sexual names. She banned him and everyone then thought for a fact it was really KillNigs. It was over. Or so everyone thought. The next day Wesleyxmike would get into a DM call with philli telling him about the court case and what had happened. WesleyxMike informed him and then they went into General VC. Then accounts with Jonathon's name and address started to join. PainMaker was back and he kept joining with a shit ton of alts threatening to swat Jon. In need of more defence Philli gave WesleyxMike admin. But Black Healthy Cat and Jon didn't agree with Philli's decision to give him admin. Feeling generous Black Healthy Cat gave WesleyxMike Trial Mod and said if he payed him the next day he would let him keep the Trial Mod. Black Healthy Cat would then promote people if they payed him to get mod without Philli's consent. When Philli found out he told Black Healthy Cat to refund everyone he gave mod and then demote them. He also promoted WesleyxMike back to admin. PainMaker would then join on alts that had the names and profile pics of Senou and Johnathot. But instead of banning the fakes Black Healthy Cat and Jonathon would ban the real Senou and Johnathot. WesleyxMike also got banned. WesleyxMike told Philli what was going on and then he unbanned and invited everyone back. Jonathon then accused Philli's friend Shane of working with PainMaker and said he was the one who was making the accounts. But Shane had no DMs with PainMaker either. Something was off the whole time but no one knew what it was. The next day the server was destroyed. Mike Hard made a new server where the active members could stay at while they could find out what to do next. This server was called Mike Hardism. Everyone sat in VC. Then Black Healthy Cat joined the server. He revealed some shocking info about what had really went down. He told everyone that Joe Smalls was actually PainMaker and that this was all apart of a plan to make a new server where Philli wasn't owner. A few hours later Jonathon announced on twitter the opening of the first Official Buddhism Hotline Discord Server. A New Beginning (The First OBH Server) At the start of the 2nd discord server TheJumpyBlazeFTW asked Jonathon for Moderator. He payed Jon 22$ for Trial Moderator on the new Discord server. This would later on become a huge meme in the Buddhism Hotline Discord community for a long time. Along with Jumpy there were 3 old mods that returned and 1 new one. Senou, Black Healthy Cat, and Freemathis (lars loud/Mr.Relapse) kept some sort of superiority over everyone in the Discord server. And the new moderator was Johnathot. Everyone else that was a mod in Philli's server was not promoted back because Jon didn't believe that more mods were needed. This would change later on as Johnathot would suggest to Jon new mods. Them Being Iamcookk, Profile and others. Johnathot also suggested WesleyxMike as mod which Jon declined due to WesleyxMike having anger issues. Johnathot suggested Kaimund600 as a new admin so there would be 3 instead of just Jon and Black Healthy Cat. Jumpy Vs Josh Drama (Civil War)